Sweet thing
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Matt Striker finally gets a date with his old ECW crush. Can Matt capture the sweet girl Kelly's heart after years of waiting?


Matt striker paced back and forth in the mens locker room. His mind racing he had practically just won the lottery. "Hey Matt you still in here?" Josh Mattews pushed open the door. Matt look up "yeah" he looked back down to the floor. Josh walked over he had his bag over his shoulder but was still in his suit from smackdown. "oh" Josh scanned his friends face and body "she said yes didn't she?" Matt nodded shyly and grinned up. Josh sat down on the bench in front of Matt. "Matt" the younger man started "I know you guys have history but don't... go to fast." "Josh you know I Really like her! Infact I'm in love with her."

Josh just shook his head and said goodbye. Matt started pacing against once he had said bye to Josh. "ok we'll go to that restaurant then that park then I'll invite her to my hotel room." He mumbled to himself. He walked past the mirror and looked at himself. He like Josh was still in his outfit from smackdown. A pair of dark jeans with an off white button down and a brown vest over it. Something about the outfit didn't seem right for a date little on the date he had been waiting on for six years. Matt sighed and looked at his watch. "Crap I have to meet her in five minutes."

Out of his bag he grabbed a spare tie and quickly tied it into a neat knot. He tucked it under the vest he was already wearing. Matt ran his hands through his own black hair and ruffled it.

Finally he felt ready or aleast as ready as he could get. With his bag over his shoulder Matt jogged to the parking lot and threw his bag into the trunk of his rental. "Why did you even bring a bag?" Matt heard someone ask from behind him. Turning around he found himself face to face with the blonde headed diva known as Kelly Kelly. "I don't know." He blushed looking at her.

She was wearing a black suede miniskirt and a green baby doll shirt. Kelly gave Matt a quick peak on his cheek. Matt looked down into her blue eyes and smiled "I-I don't know." He grinned like an idiot. "Well it's great to see you again" she glanced down to the ground.

After a few minutes of awkward small talk Matt helped her put her bag into the trunk and they both got in. "There's this place I know downtown" he explained as they pulled out "they have great food and drinks." Right after he said that Matt wanted to kick himself. Kelly giggled "It's nice to hang out with you again." "Yeah" Matt agreed a little faster than he wanted to. For the rest of the ride they joked about their old ECW days.

"Now listen Matthew it's not as easy as it use to be to get me out of my clothes." Although it was a joke Matt found himself blush as they walked into the restaurant. It was plain on the outside but anything but plain on the inside. A clean-shaven man younger than Matt in a stiff tuxedo grabbed two red velvet menus and led them to their table. They were near a corner by a large window. The whole room was under a glittery chandelier and had vases of long-stemmed red roses all over. Although they chandelier was on it was dimmed so most of the light came from the white pillar candle in the middle of every table filled the room with a warm glow.

Matt look over the candle at Kelly. It seemed cheesy but she really did look like an angel. Her arms and neck were lightly dusted with gold shimmer powder. "Are you ready to order drinks Sir?" The young man asked. Matt looked over the menu. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the waiter staring at Kelly. "Kelly do you like red or white wine?" "eithers fine with me matty." She purred. "Ok then how about the Sixty-five Doucette" Matt answered the man and with a scoff the younger man left.

Once the waiter was gone Matt turned back to Kelly who was hiding her smile with her menu. "w-what was with that accent?" she laughed. "Oh" He blushed and scanned the menu avoiding her eyes. When he finally looked up he caught her eye. "You know what I said when we were coming in?" Matt though back and a shiver went down his spine. "A-about your clothes" he whispered. A mischievous smile crossed her face"It's not as easy as it used to be but it's still pretty easy." She winked at him before looking back down at her menu. Matt gulped and looked back down at his menu.

The waiter came back and pour the both a glass of wine. Matt could see the guy still staring at Kelly the same way he use to with lust filled eyes dripping with desire. Kelly ordered Risotto alla zucca. Matt ordered Cotoletta.

" So how to you like being an interviewer?" She asked after slipping some wine.

"Yeah I guess, Do you like wrestling?"

She giggled "No I totally got in to wrestling because I'm an s and m freak who likes wearing almost no clothes."

" Ok so that was a dumb question but you are an s and m freak."

" And I do wearing those tiny outfits."

"Well you look good in anything."

Kelly blushed "Thanks."

Matt took a long drink of wine but almost choked as he felt Kelly's hand on his leg.

"I can't believe you didn't ask me out sooner." she cooed

"W-well" Matt's voice cracked a little "I Though you would to busy with" his voice trailed off.

"With what?"

"Other guys."

"Well we were great friends so if you would have ask me out I would've said yes."

"R-really"

"Yeah sure I would have." she moved her hand back down to his knee.

Matt took another long drink of wine. And just looked at her. She was looking at the door. "Is that who I think it is?" she smiled and motioned for Matt to look.

Justin Roberts and Ricardo Rodriguez were being led by the same waiter that Matt and Kelly had had. "Yeah it is it's Justin." Kelly whispered to Matt. The two announcers followed the waiter to their own table only a few feet from Matt and Kelly. Justin pulled out the chair for Ricardo. " t-They go out?" "Huh?" Matt asked annoyed that on first and maybe only date with Kelly and she was focus on the two gay announcers.

"Yeah they've been going out for like a year."

"w-well I never would have guessed"

"Yeah so listen" Matt placed his hand over her's which was on the table "I know this is the first date. But I love you Kelly."

Kelly finally took her eyes off of the other two men and looked into Matt dark blue eyes "What?" she asked her voice shaking a little.

"I Love you." He smiled at her and started to rub her hand with his thumb.

Kelly smiled back but looked away from him down at the table. she started pinching the white table-cloth trying to think of something to say.

Luckily for her their meal came just then. Once the lust stricken waiter had left Kelly licked her lips and made Matt lust stricken. They both ate in silent for a little while. The sound of the delicate clanking of silverware and the conversations of the other tables made Matt want to punch himself for saying that.

"Hey guys"

"Justin" Kelly stood up and hugged the former ECW ring announcer. Matt forced a smile "Hey man."

"You finally asked her out?"

"yeah" Kelly giggled as she sat back down.

"you finally asked out Rodriguez?"

"No he finally said Yes." Justin chuckled glancing over his shoulder who was biting his nails. A smile crept across his face "I wonder if he can say my name as well as Del Rio's?" Kelly laughed lightly before Justin said goodbye and left back for his own table. Matt rolled his eyes "can you believe him?" They both laughed.

For the rest of the meal they talked your normal first date stuff. Favorite movies, Tv shows, colors, meal and music.

"Of course you would like jazz still. You haven't changed a bit Matt."

"Well neither have you Bar-Bie."

"Screw you. You know me."

"Yeah yeah I know you don't like pink and you like Scarface."

"Whatevar mister wet hot summer."

"Hey you liked that movie when we watched it."

"I barely reminber that."

"Well they do have it on the movie channel back at the hotel."

"Cool I'd love to watch it again. I can I come over to your room and watch it with you?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Matt was shaking inside "Just let me go pay."

He stood up "what to split the.." Kelly tried to ask. Matt waved his hand "No no I got it Kelly just come on." She shrugged and stood up. Taking her hand Matt led Kelly to the front of the restaurant.

After he payed the two made their way out to the car. Matt opened the passenger side door for her. His mind was racing but not for long. Before Kelly sat down in the car she grabbed Matt's shoulders and pressed her lips against his. Matt could feel her pelvis pressed against his own. Her arms wrapping around his neck. In turn he wrapped his around her waist.

After only a brief kiss Kelly pulled away her face flushed an adorable shade of pink at least in Matt's mind. Their eyes met again as they both opened theirs. After that Kelly slipped in to the car seat and Matt hurried to the driver's side a big goofy grin plastered on his lips.

Matt basically raced back to hotel. More than ready to kiss the woman he had waited on for six years again and again and again. He could practically see Kelly's clothes being tossed off. The smile on Matt's face grew when he felt her hand on his leg once again.

It sure was going to be a wet hot night for sure.


End file.
